The present invention relates to a dispenser system for razor blade units, several of which are successively arranged in a dispenser housing or case in such a way that they rest parallel against one another, with the razor blade units being adapted to be removed from, and possibly reinserted in, the dispenser housing via a handle to form a razor. The end of the handle, as well as the razor blade units, have latching mechanisms that cooperate with one another.
Dispenser systems for razor blade units are known, with the phrase razor blade units referring to razor heads where the single or double razor blades are fixedly embedded in a plastic body, and the razor blade units can be secured to an end of a handle, whereby for this purpose the end of the handle, as well as the razor blade units, have cooperating latching mechanisms.
With the heretofore known dispenser system, several razor blade units are disposed in a dispenser housing in appropriate compartments. In order to remove the individual razor blade units from, and possibly reinsert them in, the dispenser housing, the handle of the razor has an appropriate control knob for bringing the latching mechanism of the handle into a disengagement position. In this position, the handle can be placed against a razor blade unit that is to be removed and can be latched therewith, so that the razor blade unit can be removed from the appropriate compartment of the dispenser housing via the handle that is now secured to the razor blade unit. A razor formed in this manner can then be used for shaving. The reinsertion of a used razor blade unit is carried out in the reverse manner.
The drawback of this known dispenser system for razor blade units is that the securement of the end of the handle to the razor blade unit that is to be removed is not always easy and requires some skill, since the latching mechanism of the end of the handle must be brought precisely into the latching position with the cooperating latching mechanism of the razor blade unit. Especially for people whose hands tremble somewhat or who cannot see well, this procedure can lead to considerable difficulties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser system, for razor blade units, with which the handle of the razor can be secured in a simple manner to a razor blade unit that is to be removed from the dispenser housing.